


scilicet

by megiaolf



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Dan pines instead of studying, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiaolf/pseuds/megiaolf
Summary: Dan waits patiently for his lecture to end. Very patiently.





	scilicet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Word of the day

_“...the organization's charter states that any changes to the structure of the organization's…”_

Dan groans and checks his phone. Fifteen minutes to eleven. He’s made it through the bulk of it. Just fifteen minutes more and he’d be free for the rest of the day.

The professor drones on and on in the background. His words are getting more and more elusive by the minute and Dan has long since lost the ability to care. He closes his eyes and presses his fingertips to his temples. He can feel a headache coming on.

He’s sleep deprived and exhausted. All he wants to do is go back to Phil’s flat and nap in his arms. He shouldn’t have stayed up so late last night, but Phil had been so sweet and pretty and he has no conviction in the face of an excited Phil.

_“...the charter has to be co-signed by…”_

Phil had been at his parents’ for the last couple of days and Dan had missed him dearly. He was telling Dan about the new show he had started watching with his mum on skype last night and he’d have propped his eyes open with matchsticks if that’s what he’d needed to not fall asleep.

Phil had asked him multiple times if he was sleepy, but Dan had been adamant. He was not going to miss precious Phil time for inconsequential things like sleep.

_“...the contract must be drawn…”_

Oh, how he misses Phil and his flat and his warm and inviting bed with the non bumpy mattress.

Thankfully, he is coming back today and that’s the only thing keeping him sane right now. He can walk out of the hall, into the tube, and straight into Phil’s flat, and he’ll be there waiting with open arms and a warm smile. He’ll listen to him bitch and moan and he’ll stroke his head and cuddle him and let him sleep in his arms and everything will be right in the world.

_“...meetings must be unanimously approved by the executive board, scilicet, the chair and the board's six other members within…”_

Thinking about Phil brings a smile to his face. It feels incongruous in the sombre ambiance of the lecture hall. He wants to check the time again but he stops himself. He fidgets for a bit, stalling so that more time will have passed until he gives in.

He lasts twenty mississipis. Five minutes more. He starts jiggling his leg in impatience but the guy in front of him wearing a conspicuous white button down shirt turns around to give him a scathing look. He stops.

He has the urge to thump his face against the desk but resists the temptation. He doesn’t want to draw undue attention to himself. God forbid the professor asks him a question. He has no idea what’s going on in the class.

It used to be different back in high school. He could goof around all he wanted and still answer when called upon. His teachers hated him and the feeling was mutual.

But this is different. Even trying to pay attention to a lecture feels like too much effort when the course is the least interesting thing in the world to him, let alone easy. He sighs. Two more minutes.

_“...reasonable rights of the party…”_

He starts packing up. He’d been fiddling with a pen and notebook for the last hour, pretending to take notes, but he can stop now. He puts everything away taking as much time as he possibly can.

One more minute. He closes his eyes and imagines Phil’s smile when he’s finally in his arms.

_“...probably rely on the valuation knowing so…”_

Ten.

Nine.

Phil’s embrace. The soft blue cotton of his hoodie. Warmth.

Eight.

Seven.

_“...has in effect, paid for the valuation…”_

Four.

Phil’s smell. Woody. Sweet. Welcoming.

Three.

He slings his bag across his shoulder.

Two.

Phil’s glasses. Lopsided. Adorable.

One.

He bolts.

 

.

 

(Well, he doesn't really, he waits till a respectable amount of people have left, and he leaves as inconspicuously as possible, but the sentiment is still there.)

 

. 

**Author's Note:**

> [link to fic on tumblr](https://megiaolf.tumblr.com/post/171771562164/word-of-the-day-series-seven-days-prompt)   
> 


End file.
